


jesus: jun you must suck dick |  jun: shit can it be yours-

by ardent_love



Category: Christian Bible, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: No More Trust
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_love/pseuds/ardent_love
Summary: help





	jesus: jun you must suck dick |  jun: shit can it be yours-

the spongy mushroom head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

down jun's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell for this im sorry


End file.
